Legend of the Moon Kingdom
by shikarimon
Summary: yay! my own story about the moon kingdom... couples: heeroserena, amyquatre, litatrowa, rayewufei, minaduo, and amaramichelle


Legend of the Moon Kingdom Names Akina & Akiko = 8-year-old twins Sora & Tora = 3-year-old twins Tamika & Tamiko = 7-year-old twins who were left on the streets and  
was adopted Kaede = 5-year-old girl Hotaru = adopted 9-year-old girl who has healing powers Hoshiko = adopted 6-year-old boy Ozuma = adopted 4-year-old girl Selene Gin Hikari Sakura Ares = mother and shero to children;  
Reincarnated Princess Serenity; flaw  
is fear of not being strong Heero Midori Odin Kage Ares = father and hero to children;  
reincarnated God of War, Ares Queen Serenity = mother and current moon goddess to Princess Serenity;  
blocked Serenity's goddess side; controls the Silver  
Imperial Crystal Darien Mamoru Chiba = jealous man who learns about his actions;  
Prince Endymion reincarnated; flaw is pride Metallic = a goddess who turned into an evil entity and  
destroyed the Moon Kingdom; freed by Endymion's blinded  
pride Eiyuu Yume = guardian who makes dreams and wishes come true; guards  
people's dreams from evil Quatre Apollo Hoshi Sakura = reincarnated Prince Tranquility/Apollo;  
introduced Ares to his twin sister from  
reincarnated states Guardians of Princess Serenity = friends to Serenity; reincarnated as  
people of earth; resurrected to help  
  
Thoughts: (()) = Queen Serenity = Ares {} = Prince Endymion [] = children  
  
It was a stormy night, and all was quiet until... *boom, crash, bam*. "Give me back my doll, Tamika," said a girl with flowing purple hair tied up into a half ponytail who was chasing a girl with shoulder length blue hair. "You have to catch me first, Ozuma," said Tamika. They were running around the mansion that their Uncle Quatre gave. Running into the living room, they saw a girl with shoulder length black hair reading a book with a light brown haired girl who was a year younger, a boy with short blue hair playing with a boy with short dark brown hair, a boy with light yellow hair playing the violin with a girl that has brown hair and green tips, and a girl with blonde hair with pink highlights watching television with a girl that looks like her except for the red highlights. The eight children were their other brothers and sisters named Hotaru, Akina, Tamika's twin Tamiko, Akiko, Hoshiko, Kaede, Sora, and Tora. The eight children stopped at what they were doing and watched the action between Tamika and Ozuma. "What is going on here," asked a woman's melodic voice. "Tamika won't give me back my doll, Mother Selene," said Ozuma, looking up at the stairs.  
Upon the steps, there was the most beautiful woman ever who was married to a pilot from the war. She had shoulder length dyed black hair. Sticking out was silver and golden blonde hair. The black dyed hair was streaked with blue and purple. She has crystal blue eyes with a tint of silver. She was the mother of the ten children. Her name is Selene Gin Hikari Sakura Ares. She said, "Tamika, give back Ozuma's doll. Everyone else, get ready for bed." "Aw," groaned the ten children. "And don't 'aw' me. Now, up the stairs." "Can you tell us a story before we go to bed," asked Kaede. "I guess so," said Selene. "Yay," shouted the ten children. "Now up the stairs, children. Get dressed and decide what story you want me to tell you," Selene said. All the kids ran up the stairs and went into the bathroom to brush their chocolate-covered teeth.  
After using the bathroom and making sure their teeth are white, the children went to Tora and Sora's room to decided which story their mother would read to them. "We want to hear the story of the moon kingdom," said Sora, Tora, Kaede, Ozuma, Tamika, Hotaru, and Akina. "No way! We don't want to hear about a sappy love story," said Tamiko, Akiko, and Hoshiko. "It's our turn to choose the story because it's Friday," reminded the girls. "Fine," grumbled the boys. Tora and Sora's room was opened to see their mother smiling upon them. She walked inside the room, sat down on a chair, and asked, "Well, what do you want to hear for your story?" "The Legend of the Moon Kingdom," said the children. "All right. Before we start, who can tell me what the legend says," asked their mother. Hotaru spoke up, "Legend has it that a prince from Earth was turned into an evil human and killed Princess Serenity and her loved ones because of his jealousy. Grieving over the lost of her daughter and the heir to the throne, the guardian, Eiyuu Yume, and the moon goddess, Queen Serenity, combined their power to send Princess Serenity and her court into the future." Selene said, "That's correct, Hotaru. Anyways, here is the story. Long ago..."  
Long ago, in the land of the beautiful white moon, there was prosperity and harmony between the planets of the universe. Each day, the Olympian gods and the royal families of the universe come to the moon for festivals and celebrations. Today was a special day for everyone to gather about because Queen Serenity, the goddess of the moon and ruler of the moon, was having her babies. They waited anxiously outside the medical doors, for the Mercurian queen, Queen Hilde, who was a doctor helping Queen Serenity in the labor room told everyone to wait for her to tell everyone...  
"Wait a minute, mother. The Mercurian queen can't be the doctor," interrupted Akiko. "Yeah," believed the other children. "There just has to be a different doctor in the labor room seeing as Queen Hilde is a queen and can boss anyone she wants," said Akina. "You caught me," said Selene. "Oh mother," said the kids. Selene giggled and said, " Anyways, back to the story. They waited..."  
They waited anxiously outside the medical doors for Queen Serenity. The ladies within the universe were talking among themselves while the gentlemen were waiting impatiently for the heirs to be born. They then heard two babies crying. The doctor came out of the labor room and asked, "Are you the people for Queen Serenity?" They nodded and asked, "How is she? Is she all right? What about the babies?" "Please calm down," said the doctor, "They are both fine and healthy. You may go see her now." They nodded towards the doctor and walked as quickly as they could to Queen Serenity.  
While in Queen Serenity's room, Queen Serenity was holding her sleeping children in her soft arms. The door opened to reveal her friends. "Hey," she softly said to them. "Hey. How are you feeling," asked the Mercurian queen, Queen Hilde. Queen Serenity smiled and said, "I'm all right. Come in everyone and see the heirs to the sun and the moon." All the kings and queens within the universe went inside and crowded around the Lunarian queen who is the holder of the Silver Alliance. While walking in, the babies woke up from their slumber to see their surroundings for the first time. They cooed towards the kings and queens, and the universal queens squealed while the kings approved. "What are their names, 'Renity," asked the Martian queen, Queen Kagome. "The boy's name is Tranquility or Apollo, the God of the Sun," said Queen Serenity, "but you may call him Quatre." "What about the girl," asked the Jupiterian queen, Queen Io. "The girl's name is Serenity, but she doesn't have her goddess powers like I do," said Queen Serenity, "and, yet, you may call her Serena." "You named the girl after you and the boy after the father," asked an incredulous Martian king, King Inuyasha. "Well, it is tradition that the boy's name is after the father, and the girl's name is after the mother," repeated the Venusian queen, Queen Aphrodite. Everyone laughed at the Martian king for making one little mistake. Queen Serenity smiled, but unbeknownst to them, the Lunarian queen never told them that the little girl would be Selene, the Goddess of the Moon, and it was Queen Serenity who locked away her goddess powers and lied to the whole universe about Princess Serenity's capabilities.  
Ten years went by for the twins, yet Prince Tranquility, a.k.a. Apollo, was away on a long journey. Princess Serenity was extremely miserable when she learned that she couldn't see her brother for ten years. She was walking around in her favorite region on the moon, the gardens. Serenity has been growing up into a fine young girl. She wore the royal white dress and the family hairstyle, two buns on each side of her head. On her forehead was the beautiful crescent moon symbol. Walking around the gardens, she sat down on a blue bench. Sighing, she lies down on the flat surface of the bench and fell asleep, never once knowing three people were walking towards her.  
While she was sleeping, the three people were the gods and friends to her twin brother. One person was a boy her age with chocolate messy brown hair and Prussian blue eyes. Another was a boy her age with long brown hair tied in a braid and had amethyst blue eyes. The last boy was a year older, had brown hair that covered half of his face, and was showing one emerald green eye. They walked around the palace, and the boy with the braid said, "Dang. I can't believe that we get to stay at the palace." "Duo, Quatre is the heir to the sun palace, and he hasn't seen his sister in ten years," said the boy with brown hair that covers half of his face. "I know, Trowa, but man, I wish I could see the princess in person," said Duo, "What about you, Heero?" "I don't really care," said Heero, "besides, the princess is right there." "Where," asked Duo. "She's over there sleeping on the bench," said Heero. "Let's go over there and talk her," said Duo. The other two shook their heads and followed their companion who was walking towards her.  
Reaching towards her, Duo shook her lightly and gently. Serenity just shrugged off, turned on her other side, and went back to sleep once again. "Maybe if I try it again," said Duo, while shaking her a little more. Serenity woke up from her sleep, but her vision was unclear. Rubbing her eyes, she focused her vision and saw three strangers next to her. She was about to scream, but a fourth stranger came over to the crowd. This boy was also a god, but his hair was in a tight black ponytail and black onyx eyes. "Shinigami... I mean Duo, what are you doing," asked the approaching boy. "I was just waking up the princess from her sleep, Wu- man," said a sly grinned Duo. "Injustice, Duo, my name is Wufei, not Wu- man," said Wufei. "Whatever, Wu-man," said Duo, ignoring the god. "Shine, Duo. I will cut off that braid of yours," said Wufei, taking out his sparkling katana. Duo let out an *eep* and almost ran away when an angelic laughter stopped him. The four boys looked at the princess and saw her laughing at the fighting duo. Once her laughter died down, Serenity asked, "Who are you? I have never seen you before." Duo grinned and said, "My name is Shinigami, the God of Death, but call me Duo. The one with the brown hair that covers his face is Nanashi, the God of Silence, but call him Trowa. Over there with the messy brown hair is Ares, the God of War, but call him Heero. And..." "I am known as Shenlong, the Lord of Dragons and Justice, but call me Wufei," said Wufei. "Hello. My name is Serenity, but call me Serena. All my friends do," said a smiling Serena.  
While this was going on, a fine young boy was walking and talking to his beautiful mother. "How was your trip, dear Quatre," asked Queen Serenity. "It was fine, mother. I made friends with four gods," said Quatre. "That's nice, dear. What are their names," asked the queen. Quatre said, "Well, their names are Nanashi, Ares, Shenlong, and Shinigami, but they prefer to call themselves Trowa, Heero, Wufei, and Duo." "You made friends with the God of Silence, the God of War, the God of Death, and the Lord of Dragons and Justice," implored his mother," Are they polite?" "Yes, I made friends with them and invited them to stay for a while on the palace. They are very polite. In fact, here they are now." The duo walked up to the four gods. "Hey guys, I would like to introduce you to my mother, Queen Serenity," said Quatre. The four gods bowed and said, "How do you do, ma'am." The queen chuckled and said, "I am fine, and how handsome and gentleman-like you are. If you will excuse me, I have some errands to attend to." "No trouble at all, mother," said Quatre. The queen bowed a little and went off to the conference room...  
"What are you doing," interrupted a different but powerful voice, "You should be sleeping in your beds." "Daddy/Father Heero," shouted the children. "Hello, Heero. I was telling them a bedtime story," said Selene. Heero, the father, raised one of his eyebrows and walked inside the room. "What story are you telling them, Selene," asked Heero. "Mama was telling us about the legend of the moon kingdom," said Sora and Tora. "Is that so," said Heero, "Well then, I guess I'm going to stay here and hear the story too." The children ran up to their father and had him sit on the bed. Selene laughed at what she saw. "Continue with the story, mama," said Kaede. "All right," said a settled Selene, "Now where was I? Oh, yes. Now, I remember. After the queen left..."  
After the queen left, the boys were about to go with Quatre to find their rooms, yet they couldn't find him. They looked at the ground and tried hard not to laugh. Even though Quatre was stronger than Princess Serenity, Serenity could always make Quatre fall on the ground with an impacted from her run. Quatre's look was a shock face because he wasn't expecting Serenity to be with his friends. "Hi Quatre! I missed you," she said while hugging her twin. Quatre smiled and said, "I missed you, too, 'Rena. I see that you have met my friends." "I sure have, Quatre," said Serena. In a whisper, Serena said, "Between you and me, I think Heero is so cute with his handsome figure." Quatre laughed and said, "Well, I'll promise not tell him about this." Serena's eyes lit up and hugged her brother tighter. She is cute when her eyes light up, thought Heero, What am I thinking? I can't get involve with her. After all, she is the princess. Heero shook his head and asked Quatre, "Quatre, can you show us around?" "Sure thing, Heero," said Quatre. Getting up from the ground, he turned to his sister and said, "I got to go, Serena, but let's catch up later." Serena nodded to her brother, and the five boys left Serena on her own in the gardens.  
A couple of years later, Serena and Heero opened their hearts to each other. Duo, Quatre, Wufei, and Trowa were ecstatic for them. Sometimes, Duo pesters Heero about it, but he shuts his mouth once in a while when Heero threatens him. Princess Raye of Mars, Princess Amy of Mercury, Princess Mina of Venus, Princess Lita of Jupiter, Princess Amara of Uranus, Princess Michelle of Neptune, Princess Hotaru of Saturn, Princess Trista of Pluto, Princess Ishizu of Nemesis, Princess Izumi of Nemesis, Princess Kayuu of Kimoku, Prince Seiya of Kimoku, Prince Yaten of Kimoku, and Prince Taiki of Kimoku were the thirteen protectors, guardians, and friends of the princess. They were also delighted of the news that their princess and Ares, a.k.a. Heero, are together. One day, Heero and Serena were walking in the gardens at night. Serena smiled and said, "The stars are beautiful tonight." Heero looked at her and said, "Not as beautiful as some things." Serena was curious about this statement and asked, "And these things are...?" Heero stood up, bent down on one knee in front of Serena, and took out an engagement ring. He said, "Serena, the first time I met you, you beautiful like the sun. I loved you when I first saw you on this very bench. What I am trying to ask is, will you marry me and be my wife?" Serena was shock, broke into a smile, and said, "Heero, I love you. Of course, I will marry you." Heero put on the engagement ring and kissed Serena with all the passion he had.  
It was the day to tell Serena's mother about Serena's affair with Heero. Serena was walking towards her mother's throne room. Duo, Trowa, Wufei, Heero, and Quatre were there to give her encouragement. Opening the doors to the throne room, there was Queen Serenity sitting and talking to the many kings and queens of the universe. The queen looked up to see her daughter, her son, and the four young gods. "Serenity, what do you want to say child," asked her mother. Serena smiled and said, "Mother, Heero and I have been together for six years." In the throne room, everyone was smiling at the couple. "I know," said the queen, "and I am happy for you. Anything else you want to say?" Serena smiled and said, "Heero proposed to me last night, and I accepted the marriage, mother." Everyone in the room gasped with surprise. The queen looked shocked and said, "I am very happy for both of you, Serenity." "You mean you acknowledge our commitment," asked Serena. "Child, I have seen you hang around Heero for the longest time and saw love, reliance, and admiration in both of you. You have my blessings for this engagement," said a smiling queen. "Oh! Thank you, mother! Thank you so much," said an animated princess...  
*Ding Dong* The children groaned and whined, "Can't you ignore whoever the person is and go back to the story?" "Sorry, but we were going to have company over at eight when you were all asleep. I guess you just have to wait," said Selene. Heero walked out of the room and came back into the room with their following friends: Lita Kino Barton, Raye Hino Chang, Amy Mizuno Sakura, Mina Aino Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Wufei Chang, Quatre Sakura, and Duo Maxwell. The children yelled out angrily, "Aunt Lita! Aunt Raye! Aunt Amy! Aunt Mina! Uncle Trowa! Uncle Wufei! Uncle Quatre! Uncle Duo!" "Whoa! Why so angry, kids," asked Duo. "You all ruined our bedtime story by coming over," complained Hoshiko. "A bedtime story," inquired Raye. "What about, brats," asked Wufei. "We are not brats," said Tamika and Tamiko. Ozuma answered, "The story mother was telling was about the legend of the moon kingdom." "Well, I guess we'll just have to sit here and hear the story, right," asked Aunt Mina. The children thought about it and said, "All right, but no more interruptions." "I don't know about that," said Selene. "And why not," whined Ozuma. "We don't know because your Uncle Amara, Aunt Michelle, Uncle Seiya, Uncle Taiki, Uncle Yaten, Aunt Kayuu, Aunt Izumi, Aunt Ishizu, and Aunt Trista might pop up anytime," said Heero. "Aw man," groaned the children. "All right. Settle down," said Selene, "Now, where was I? Now, I remember. One year later..."  
One year later, everything was all set for the wedding ceremony and the engagement ball. In the royal families, everyone was to come for the festivities. Even the Earthian king, queen, and their son were attending. The first to arrive were the Martians, the Plutonians, the Uranusians, the Neptunians, the Saturnians, and the Jupiterians. The Mercurians and the Venusians were second to arrive. The Earthians, the Kimokusians, and the Nemesians were the last to come. Everyone was given a room to sleep in. The princesses and princes were paired off in the following: Raye and Amy, Mina and Lita, Hotaru and Kayuu, Kayuu's protectors Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki, Amara and Michelle, Ishizu and her protector Izumi, Endymion, a.k.a. Darien, and his protector Ishtar, and Endymion's protectors Jadeite, Nephrite, Kunzite, and Zoisite. The kings and their wives share a room each. The only one who could not attend was Princess Trista, for she was the guardian of time and had to guard the gates of time forever.  
While walking inside the gardens, Prince Endymion of Earth saw the most beautiful woman of all time. This woman was the Princess of the Moon Kingdom. Prince Endymion walked up to her and said, "Hello, princess." The princess turned around and said, "Hello, Prince Endymion." "Please, call me Darien," said he, "How are you, fair princess?" "I am fine, Prince Endymion. How was your day," asked Princess Serenity. "My day was fine, but, please, call me Darien. Tell me, why would you want to marry Ares? You have a wonderful life ahead of you," said he. "I marry Ares because he is my sincere love and will always be my devoted love. How dare you question me on my marriage like this," said an angry Serenity. "I am sorry for intruding on your privacy," said Endymion, "but please let me make it up to you by escorting you to the engagement ball tomorrow night." "I am sorry, but Ares is escorting me to the ball since we are to be wed next year. If you are done speaking to me, I must be going," said Princess Serenity while standing up. "Ah! Yes, Ares. I have forgotten. Please, join me after the ball. I would like to make it up to you," he inquired. "I am sorry, but I must be going now. Good night to you, Prince Endymion," said Princess Serenity, ignoring the suggestion. She walked out of the gardens quickly to meet with Ares. Prince Endymion watched her go until Ares came and kissed her on her lips. Prince Endymion left with a heavy heart. After he was out of the clearing, his sadness turned into jealousy. He thought, {I will get you to be my bride, Serenity. Just you wait.} He walked off again and not even realized that Princess Kayuu of Kimoku was watching him very carefully, for she suspected something from the prince.  
The same night, Prince Endymion went to the library to dig up an ancient spell and to summon Metallic, the evil entity. He looked through all the books and found nothing. He heard a sound asking, "Quatre, what are going to do with this book?" He went around the bookshelf and spied on Quatre, prince of the sun, and Amy, princess of mercury, holding the book that he needed to summon Metallic. "Well, Amy, I consider that we should burn this book. I mean, my mother would want that to be burned," said Quatre. Amy thought the suggestion and said out loud, "Maybe we can save the good spells in this book and burn the bad ones. You know, like keep the spell of light and truth but burn the spell to summoning Metallic and those." "You're probably right, Ames. Thank you," said Quatre. "It was nothing, Quatre. I am happy to be of service," said Amy. They quickly kissed on the lips, and Quatre said, "Come on. We should go to bed. Burn the spells tomorrow morning." Amy nodded, left the book on the table, and the two walked away. {So, tonight I have to summon Metallic. Then, Princess Serenity will be mine for the taking}, thought Endymion. He quickly went to the table and took the book away...  
*Ding Dong* "Not again," whined the children. "At this rate, the story will never end," said Hotaru. "Just wait a moment, children," said Selene. They nodded at their mother while their father went to answer the door again. Heero came back with the other following: Amara Tenoh, Michelle Kaioh, Trista Meioh, Seiya Kou, Yaten Kou, Taiki Kou, Kayuu Kou, Ishizu Winner, and Izumi Winner. The children glared a little bit at the interrupting group that came into the room. "Hey! What's with the glares, children," asked Amara. "We disturbed their story time," said Trista. "You knew all along, didn't you, Trista," asked Michelle. Trista grinned and said, "Why wouldn't I? I know all." "Can everyone please be quiet and let Mother Selene finish the story," asked a polite Akina. "Of course, Akina," said Ishizu. Everyone sat down once again in Tora and Sora's room. "Please continue, mother," said Tamika. "All right," said Selene, "Well, let's see. Ah, yes. At the stroke of midnight..."  
At the stroke of midnight, Endymion walked into the clearing of the garden where the red roses grew. He took out the book, Purity and Corruption Spells for the Gifted, and flipped the page to forty- nine. There, he read the instructions. Endymion took out a big black pot and filled it with water. He slit a little bit on his finger, put a small drop of his blood on a blackish plum, and put it inside the pot. Endymion added a little bit of black spice, a long dark maroon-purple dress, some dead flowers, and a pair of dark black high-heels. He looked at the book and said the magical words, "Darkness of the night, hear my plea. Release Metallic from her sleep. Rise once again from the pit of fire and fulfill my wish. I, Prince Endymion of Earth, command thee." Winds rose up and went around Endymion. Everything was according to what Endymion planned. There was a bright flash of light, and everything died down. Endymion looked up from the bright light and saw a woman dressed in the same long dark maroon- purple dress with dark black high-heels. "Who has freed me," asked Metallic. "It is I, Prince Endymion from Earth, who freed you. I want you to destroy Ares, God of War, for me," said Endymion. Metallic looked at Endymion and said, "I will never destroy Ares, for I will destroy the whole universe. My revenge will come true, but first, I will start with this pitiful moon kingdom." "Yes, Metallic. I read about you and how the universe treated you. I have a plan that we can use against the people. Here is what we will do," said Endymion. He whispered every little detail of his strategy he had to Metallic. Metallic said, "This is a brilliant proposal. I will finally get my revenge on the cosmos." "And I will get Serenity," said Endymion. Both of them laughed maliciously throughout the night.  
The next day, Princess Serenity was trying to find Prince Endymion. She needed to tell him that he has mistaken his love for her. She saw Prince Endymion, in front of her, walking to his room. Running up to him, she said, "Prince Endymion. I would like to talk to you." Endymion turned around and asked, "What do you want to talk about? Are you going to confess your love for me, my sweet?" "No," said Serenity. "Then, what would you like to talk about," asked an irritated Endymion. "Well, I don't love you. I love someone else very deeply, but I like you as a friend who I can count on. A friend who can protect me and can love someone else," said Serenity, "You are like a brother to me when I first saw you at the gardens. So, can we be friends and not enemies, Endymion?" Endymion was touched by her words. His mind replayed the spell he used last night to summon Metallic. He felt genuinely guilty for doing what he had done. He vowed to do the right thing by facing the entity. Turning towards Serenity, he said, "I am glad that we can be friends, Serenity. If you had told me sooner, I might've not done that spell." "What spell," asked Serenity. "Nothing, Serenity. See you around, Serenity," he said before he took off to meet with Metallic.  
"Metallic," Endymion cried. "What is it," asked Metallic. "I would like to recline our treaty," he said. "Whatever for, Prince Endymion," she asked. "Serenity has shown me that we can be friends instead of lovers," said he. "Oh, but prince, didn't you want Ares to die? What about that," she asked. "I have accepted the engagement, Metallic," he said. Her eyes glowed red and asked, "You don't really believe it, do you?" "Yes, I have accepted her engagement to Ares," he replied. "You fool! I will destroy the moon kingdom tonight, and you are going to help me," said a forceful Metallic. Endymion heard chanting and saw Metallic's eyes glow deep red. Seeing her eyes was not the greatest plan because Endymion was now under the influence of Metallic's foul enchantment. "You will do everything for me when I command it, Prince Endymion," she said. "Yes, Mistress," Endymion said. "Good. Now, you are dismiss," she said. Endymion, with a blank stare, walked away from Metallic.  
Nighttime arrived for all, and Serenity was getting ready for the ball while Heero waited for his beloved to come out of the room. Serenity said, "I'm ready, Heero." She stepped out of her bedroom and said, "Let's go, Heero." Heero smiled as Serenity hooked her arm with his. They walked all the way to the grand staircase. "Introducing Princess Serenity and the God of War, Ares," said one of the guards. They looked up as the couple walked down to the party. The music played while everyone was sitting or dancing. They were having a majestic occasion when an alarm sounded off from the side of the room. "What's going on," asked the panic guests. "Everyone, stay calm. I'm sure that it is nothing," said Queen Serenity. "Your majesty, I am sorry to report, but Metallic is free from her imprisonment," said Amy. Queen Serenity gasped and said, "Round out all of the sailor scouts from the universe and defend this kingdom." The princesses walked up to the queen and said, "We're ready, my liege." The queen nodded and said, "Good luck." They nodded their heads, transformed immediately, and headed for the battlefield.  
For about an hour or so, Princess Serenity felt the scouts pass away, one by one, outside the ballroom and giving her their powers from their respective planets. She couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't sit inside, all afraid, while everyone was risking his or her lives for her. She had to help out, but how? Serenity walked hastily towards her mother and said, "I need to assist them, mother." Queen Serenity's eyes extended and demanded, "Whatever for, child?" "People are dying, and I can sense everyone's power within me, mother. I can help," Serenity said. Queen Serenity dejectedly sighed and gestured her hand to construct a wing-golden brooch. "Here, daughter. Say 'Moon Eternal Make Up', and you will become the protector of the moon. Be careful, my child," the queen said. "I will, mother. Don't be troubled," the princess said. She kissed her mother on the cheek and went outside for confrontation.  
Outside, she saw only Sailor Mars, Sailor Saturn, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Galaxia, Sailor Star Fighter, Ares, Shenlong, Apollo, Shinigami, Nanashi, Sailor Star Maker, and Sailor Pluto fighting evil-energy fiends. "Princess Serenity, what are you doing here," asked Sailor Uranus. "She is here to help us," responded Sailor Pluto. "How can she help us," asked Apollo. "Like this," Serenity said, "Moon Eternal Make Up!" Everyone witnessed her alter into a sailor scout like the other princesses. "Serena, are you sure you want to help us fight," asked Ares. "I'm positive," she said, "Now, let's get going and beat these nega-creeps." They nodded their heads and went out to fight once more.  
"Endymion, who is that latest sailor scout," asked Metallic. "I am not certain," he said, "but she is holding out on her own." The two surveyed Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Star Fighter, and Sailor Star Maker pass away without compassion. They heard the new scout yell, "NNNNNNOOOOO!" "Sailor Moon, don't give up," said Sailor Mars. "We will see each other again," said Sailor Jupiter. "Don't worry," said Sailor Star Maker and Sailor Star Fighter. They reclined lifelessly while their powers went inside of Sailor Moon. "You are going to pay for that," she said, "Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!" Fifty monsters were destroyed and turned into a pile of moon dust. She then heard four more screams. "Outer scouts," cried Sailor Moon, "Don't leave me too!" "We'll meet in another lifetime, kitten," whispered Sailor Uranus. "Have faith, princess," said the other three. Their powers also went inside of her while they rest motionlessly on the ground. "This can't be happening. It just can't," yelled an enraged Serenity. "Metallic, you are going to die," she screamed. Serenity's insignia wasn't her crescent moon anymore, yet an eight-pointed star with all of the universal colors and powers adorned her temple. A blinding white light destroyed a thousand of Metallic's monsters.  
"What is going on," asked an incredulous Metallic who was watching her creatures being destroyed by one single light. She looked at where the new scout was and wasn't expecting the sight before her. Everyone was stunned by the outcome. Instead of Sailor Moon, there stood a different sailor scout. She had silver hair tied up in heart-shaped meatballs, an eight-pointed star on her forehead, and white wings on her back. "Who are you," asked Metallic. The five youthful gods, the last remaining scout, and the creatures watched the confrontation of Metallic and the improved sailor scout. Sailor Galaxia gasped and shouted, "Sailor Cosmos! You came!" Metallic, the five young gods, the creatures, and the royal families of the cosmos were amazed by Sailor Galaxia's outburst. "Yes, Sailor Galaxia. Since the universal sailor scouts, excluding you, have past on and gave me their powers, I am now Sailor Cosmos, guardian of the universe," said Princess Serenity.  
While turning towards Metallic, Serenity said, "Now, Metallic. It is time for you to die. For all the painful deaths that occur, I will annihilate you." Metallic sent a wave of black energy towards Sailor Cosmos. Sailor Cosmos just stood where she was and said, "Silent Wall!" There was an immense explosion, and when the smoke cleared, Sailor Cosmos was not debilitated. Instead, she held a silver sword and flew towards Metallic. "Time for you to die, Metallic," said Serenity. "You will never be triumphant, Princess Serenity," Metallic said while sending further black energy towards the scout. Sailor Cosmos hurled white energy towards Metallic. The two energies clashed together, yet the white energy was overpowering the black energy. "I will not be overpowered," said Metallic. Sailor Cosmos glared at her and said, "Your end is now, Metallic. Sailor scouts, please, help me." Sailor Cosmos was surrounded by all the colors of the universal sailor scouts. "Universe Planetary Attack," she cried out, "Moon Eternal Power!" All of the energy she gave into the attack was fired towards Metallic, and Metallic was shattered for eternity. "We did it, everyone," she whispered while plummeting to the ground.  
"Someone catch her before she plummets to the ground," cried the queen. Ares ran out and caught her in time. He carried her back to the palace and asked for a doctor to come over. When the doctor came over, Serenity opened her eyes and asked, "Heero?" Ares looked down and smiled down at her. "How is everyone," asked Serenity. "Sere, everyone died except for you, me, Luna, Artemis, a doctor, and your mother," said Heero. Serenity cried a little and said, "Well, I guess we'll be meeting each other in the future, my Heero." "What do you mean," asked Heero. "I'm dying right now," she replied. "No, you can't die. We'll get married like we planned. You'll see," said Heero. She smiled and said, "I used up all of my strengths to defeat Metallic. Don't worry Heero. We'll meet someday." Her body then rest unresponsively in Heero's arms. "No, you can't do this to me," he said. He shook her, but it was no use. Princess Serenity was deceased. Heero, devastated, took his own sword and plunged it into his body.  
"No," shouted Queen Serenity. She thought, ((I lost everything that means so dear to me)) She then heard a shadowy voice.  
"Do not worry, Queen Serenity," said the mystifying voice.  
"Who's there," asked the queen. "It is I, Eiyuu Yume. I can give you your truest wish, if that is what you desire," said the same voice.  
"Eiyuu Yume, please grant my greatest wish. I wish for my daughter, her lover, and her friends to be born a thousand years into the future, let them take the guardian cats with them, and take away my spell, so that she may remember that she is Selene, goddess of the moon," said the queen.  
"I need more energy. If you want to have this significant wish, you'll also need to sacrifice one thing in order for the wish to work," Eiyuu Yume said.  
"What would that be," asked the queen.  
She sighed and said, "You need to sacrifice your life."  
The queen gasped and thought about her daughter's happiness. Queen Serenity said, "I will sacrifice my life in order for my daughter to live happily."  
"You can't do that, your highness," said two running guardian cats.  
"I am sorry, Luna and Artemis, but it is the only way to save my daughter," said the queen. She turned to Eiyuu Yume and said, "Please begin."  
"Very well," said Eiyuu Yume. Her eyes glowed gold, and she put every life that was dead, in a bubble. The queen gasped for air and lay down on one of the columns. She smiled seeing her daughter, and her court ascending into the future. "Be well, my daughter. May your life be filled with happiness," the queen whispered. She sucked in her last breath, and her body lay dead.  
"Don't worry, my queen. I will make sure her dreams come true," said Eiyuu Yume seeing them off. She smiled and returned to her post to guard the gates of wishes and dreams...  
"And there's your bedtime story," said Selene. "What happens to Princess Serenity and the sailor scouts," asked Tora and Sora. "Well, everyone, Princess Serenity was reborn like a regular teenage girl. She found her love and got married to him. Her inners found their true soul mates and got married as well. The outers were a different story. They were reborn and had a normal life, except for Sailor Pluto. She had to guard the gates of time for eternity until there was no more evil in the universe for the sailor scouts to fight." "What about Prince Endymion," asked Tamiko and Akiko. "That's a good question. No one really knows where Prince Endymion went. They don't even know what happened to him after the war was over. He was probably punished brutally by the gods for releasing Metallic." "Eiyuu Yume was nice to grant that massive wish, even though the queen needed to sacrifice her life," said Tamika and Akina. "Yes. Now, everyone into bed," said Selene. The children nodded their heads and went into their rooms. "Good night, my little ones," said Selene. "Good night mother," said the children. They went to bed and slept peacefully throughout the night. The adults went out of the rooms, walked into the living room, and talked about their past lives. Heero and Selene stayed by the children slightly longer and whispered, "If you only knew the truth about all of us, little ones." They walked out of the room and joined the others. The children smiled and thought, [Wow! What a story!]  
  
The End... or is it? 


End file.
